Oritel
Oritel ist der König des Reichs Domino. Er ist der Ehemann von Königin Marion, der Vater von Kronprinzessin Daphne und Prinzessin Bloom sowie der Schwiegervater von Prinz Thoren. Ebenso war er der Anführer der alten Kompanie des Lichts. Aussehen |-|Königliche Kleidung= Oritel ist ein Mann von großer Statur mit kurzen braunen Haaren, dünnen braunen Augen, einem kleinen Spitzbart und gebräunter Haut. Die königliche Kleidung besteht aus einem royalroten Body mit großen, offenen Ärmeln, die mit großen flauschigen Manschetten enden. Er trägt einen großen Kopfschmuck aus Metall, der sich über seine Schultern ausbreitet und sich weit über seinem Kopf öffnet, um seine große goldene Krone zu zeigen. Zwei rote Punkte in Form von abgerundeten Diamanten können auch auf jeder Seite des Kopfstücks über seinen Ohren gefunden werden. Von der Rückseite des Kopfteils liegt Oritels Pelzumhang, der mit einer beträchtlichen Menge, die hinter ihm ruht, zu Boden fällt. Vor dem Kopfteil ruht ein großes weißes Tuch mit einem verzierten goldenen Kragen mit einem Symbol in der Mitte des Kragens, das einen roten und blauen Kreis mit einem vierzackigen gelben Stern enthält; Dieses Symbol ist das offizielle Wappen der Domino Königsfamilie. Das Tuch ist durch einen großen goldenen Gürtel mit dem Body verbunden. Er trägt auch große Metallstiefel, die bis zu den Knien reichen. In Comic-Ausgabe 97 der Winx Club Comicserie ist Oritels königliche Kleidung stark verändert. Statt kurzer Haare ist Oritel mit einem langen Pferdeschwanz zu sehen, da er den großen silbernen Kopfschmuck nicht mehr trägt. Sein Body hat jetzt geschlossene Ärmel, die in einem goldenen Streifen enden, und sein Umhang erscheint als ein einfaches goldenes Cape statt eines Pelzes. Das weiße Tuch über seinem Bodysuit enthält nun mehr Details in Form von goldenen Bordüren und großen Streifen, die an seiner Brust zu einem goldenen Rechteck zusammenlaufen. Er trägt auch einen kleineren Goldgürtel mit einer runden Schnalle und schmaleren Metallstiefeln. Oritel - Artwork.jpg|Oritels offizielles Design. Screenshot 2370.png|Oritel, wie er in Ausgabe 97 erscheint. |-|Kriegerkleidung = In seiner Jugend als Krieger und Anführer der Kompanie des Lichts trug Oritel einen braunen Body, der mit verzierten Silberpanzern mit goldenen Akzenten verziert war. Viele große rote Edelsteine sind in der Rüstung auf seinen Schultern, Oberarmwachen, Bauch und den Spitzen seiner Schienbeinschützer eingebettet. Eine blaue Rüstungsplatte ragt auch unter dem roten Juwel hervor, das auf seinem Bauch platziert ist. Ein kastanienbrauner Umhang fließt hinter Oritel von der Rückseite der Rüstung um seinen Nacken und Schultern. In Das Geheimnis des Verlorenen Königreichs und Das magische Abenteuer ist der Umhang hellblau mit einer himmelblauen Grenze statt kastanienbraun und enthält mehr Details. Oritel.jpg|Oritels Design in Buch des Schicksals. E13e4eda6aaf.jpg|Oritels Design in Das magische Abenteuer. Persönlichkeit Oritel ist ein mutiger und entschlossener Mann, der seiner Familie und seinen Leuten gegenüber sehr beschützend ist. Voller Liebe und Mitgefühl gegenüber seiner Frau und seinen zwei Töchtern kann Oritel auch übermäßig beschützend sein. Nachdem er so lange glaubte seine beiden Töchter verloren zu haben, will er nicht riskieren, dass ihne erneut etwas geschehen könnte. Mike und Vanessa gegenüber ist er sehr dankbar, da sie Bloom großgezogen haben. Sein Beschützerinstinkt kann ihn auch stur und leicht errzürnen machen, denn er weigert sich, den größten Teil in Das magische Abenteuer Sky erklären zu lassen, wieso er Blooms Herz gebrochen hat und ignoriert sogar Blooms eigene Bitten, während er nach einem neuen Verlobten für Bloom sucht, was dieser absolut nicht gefällt. Dadurch erweist sich Oritel als jemand, der den königlichen Traditionen nahe steht, aber nur unter dem Glauben, dass er seine Familie glücklich und sicher hält. Sobald er sieht, dass seine Taten mehr Schaden angerichtet haben als Gutes, wird Oritel sein Bestes geben, um Wiedergutmachung zu leisten, selbst wenn die Person, der er sich entschuldigen will, ihm nicht vergibt oder versucht, ihn abzuweisen. Oritel ist auch offen für Kompromisse trotz seiner Sturheit, besonders angesichts einer großen Bedrohung, die durch seine Gründung der Kompanie des Lichts und des Rates der Herrscher deutlich wird. Er ist auch ein kompetenter Führer in der Art und Weise, wie er die Kompanie des Lichts leitete und sein Königreich nach seiner Restaurierung leitet. Außerdem werden er und Marion in Comic-Ausgabe 97 der Winx Club Comicserie als diejenigen beschrieben, die keine Angst haben, das Richtige zu tun, selbst wenn dies auf Kosten ihres eigenen Lebens geschieht. Winx Club Vergangenheit und Daphne über Bloom, die gerade aufgewacht ist.]]Oritel wurde nach einer alten Tration von Domino mit Marion verheiratet. Mit seiner Frau hat er zwei Töchter: Daphne und Bloom. Als König wurde Oritel der letzte Bewahrer des Schicksalsbuchs, das von Roc bewacht wurde und ernannte Bartelby zu seinem Schreiber. Als sich abzeichnete, dass es einen von Lord Darkar initiierten Angriff auf Domino geben sollte, um die Drachenflamme an sich zu bringen, gründete Oritel zusammen mit seiner Frau und weiteren Verbündeten die Verbindung des Lichts. Mit König Erendor schloss er zu dieser Zeit eine Abmachung: Erendor sollte Domino in Abwesenheit von Ortiel und Marion beschützen. Als die Urahnenhexen im Auftrag Darkars schließlich Domino angreifen, floh Daphne mit Bloom und brachte sie zur Erde, damit diese in Sicherheit ist. Anschließend stellte sie sich den Urahnenhexen, wurde von Politea verraten und verflucht. Oritel und Marion glaubten, ihre beiden Töchter für immer verloren zu haben und zogen mit der Verbindung des Lichts in den finalen Kampf gegen die drei Hexen. Ihnen gelang es, die drei Hexen zurück nach Obsidian zu verbannen, jedoch rissen diese Oritel mit sich. Marion konnte sich im letzten Moment mit Oritels Schwert verbinden und folgte ihm so nach Obsidian. Dort verwandelten die drei Hexen Oritel zu Stein, sodass er getrennt von seinem Schwert war. Die Urahnenhexen versuchten ihn und sein Schwert zu zerstören, doch es gelang ihnen nicht. Kinofilme Das Geheimnis des Verlorenen Königreichs= Oritel hat seinen ersten richtigen Auftritt erst ganz am Ende des Films, wo es Bloom und Sky gelingt die drei Urahnenhexen zu besiegen und so den Zauber von Oritel zu nehmen. Zusammen mit den Bewohnern von Domino kehren Oritel, die Winx und die Spezialisten zurück nach Domino, wo der Planet wieder am Erblühen ist. Marion transferiert sich aus Oritels Schwert und kehrt somit auch zurück. Daphne heißt ihre Eltern Willkommen und stellt ihnen Bloom vor, sodass die ganze Familie wieder vereint ist. |-| Das magische Abenteuer= Folgt… Staffeln Staffel 5= Oritel hat in der 5. Staffel seinen ersten Auftritt in der Serie. In der Folge "Die Mutprobe" wird im Schloss von Domino die Wiedererweckungsfeier zelebriert. Bloom ist dazu zusammen mit Stella, Flora, Layla und Sky angereist, doch die Mädchen müssen gehen, da sie den letzten Hinweis zum Juwel des Mutes erhalten haben. Sky bleibt alleine bei Oritel und Marion zurück. Die Trix nutzen ihre Chance und greifen in dieser Zeit das Schloss an, um Daphne mit ihren Eltern erpressen zu können. Oritel, Marion und Sky setzen sich zur Wehr, doch es gelingt Icy Oritel und Marion auf Eis zu legen. Daphne gibt daraufhin den Aufenthaltsort ihrer Sirenix-Kräfte preis, um ihre Eltern zu retten. Icy denkt jedoch gar nicht daran, sie wieder freizugehen, sondern will die Eisstatuen einfach umkippen lassen. Im letzten Moment kommen die Winx zurück ins Schloss und können Oritel und Marion retten. In der Folge "Die Sonnenfinsternis" sieht man Oritel erneut. Miss Faragonda hat eine Unterhaltung mit König Oritel, König Radius und König Erendor über die aktuelle Situation mit Tritannus. Oritel lädt am Ende des Gesprächs alle Könige und Königinnen zu sich nach Domino ein, um dort über ein mögliches Bündnis der Königreiche gegen Tritannus zu spechen. In den folgenden Folgen treffen sich immer wieder die königlichen Familien um über ein Büdnis zu diskutieren. Oritel befürwortet ein Bündnis, während Radius, Erendor und Cryos es bevorzugen, ihren Planeten selbst zu beschützen. Erst durch die Überredung der Winx kommt es zu einem Bündnis zwischen allen Königreichen. Nachdem Tritannus in der letzten Folge besiegt werden kann, treffen sich alle königlichen Familien auf Andros um dort ihren Sieg zu feiern. |-| Staffel 6= In der 6. Staffel hat Oritel weniger Auftritte. In der 1. Folge wird im Schloss von Domino Daphnes Krönungszeremonie zur Kronprinzessin gefeiert. Als die Trix mit dem Biest der Tiefe das Schloss angreifen, stellt er sich zusammen mit den Winx und den Spezialisten dem Kampf. Da sie jedoch einsehen müssen, dass es sinnlos ist, kehrt auch er ins Schloss zurück, wo sie sich verbarrikadieren. Die Winx machen sich auf den Weg zum Roccaluce-See um die Inspiration des Sirenix zu suchen, damit Daphne ihre Kräfte wiederbekommt, um dem Biest Einhalt zu gebieten. Dort erkennen die Mädchen, dass sie die Inspiration sind und kehren nach Domino zurück um Daphne ihr Selbstbewusstsein wiederzugeben. Nachdem Daphne endlich wieder an sich glaubt und ihre Kräfte einsetzen kann, bringt sie das Biest unter ihre Kontrolle und kann es zurück in seine Höhle schicken. Anschließend kann die Feier ohne Probleme weiter gehen. In der letzten Folge wird im Schloss von Domino die Hochzeit von Daphne und Thoren gefeiert. Mehr folgt... |-| Staffel 7= Oritel hat in der 7. Staffel nur einen kurzen Auftritt. Im Schloss von Domino wird zu Ehren der Feentiere ein Ball veranstaltet, wo sie offiziell als die Bewacher der Ultimativen Macht vorgestellt werden. Oritel eröffnet den Ball, während Marion neben ihm sitzt. Comics Folgt... Trivia * Es ist unbekannt, ob Marion oder Oritel in die königliche Familie von Domino eingeheiratet hat. ** Es sieht so aus, als ob Marion vor Daphne die Drachenflamme getragen hat, was dafür sprechen würde, dass sie der königlichen Linie entstammt. ** Jedoch trägt Oritel das Wappen von Domino auf seiner Brust, was dafür sprechen würde, dass er der königlichen Linie entstammt. Kategorie:Winx Club Kategorie:Winx Club Staffel 2 Kategorie:Winx Club Staffel 3 Kategorie:Winx Club Staffel 5 Kategorie:Winx Club Staffel 6 Kategorie:Winx Club Staffel 7 Kategorie:Winx Club - Das Geheimnis des Verlorenen Königreichs Kategorie:Winx Club 3D - Das magische Abenteuer Kategorie:Comics Kategorie:Comics Staffel 4 Kategorie:Comics Staffel 6 Kategorie:Comics World of Winx Kategorie:Charaktere (Winx Club) Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Königliche Charaktere Kategorie:Könige Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Bloom Kategorie:Daphne Kategorie:Domino Kategorie:Verbindung des Lichts en:Oritel es:Oritel fr:Oritel hr:Oritel it:Oritel nl:Oritel pl:Oritel pt:Oritel pt-br:Oritel ro:Oritel ru:Орител sr:Орител sv:Oritel uk:Орітель